Longing to be normalwith her
by ferokeroberos
Summary: Harry is not himself, Pansy and Draco are fighting, and what is is with the new girl? Could she be the one behind all of this? What else can happen? Read and see! R&R please.


**THE GREAT HALL**

Harry sipped his pumpkin juice as he listened to Pansy talk about random things. After awhile neither spoke.

'Had they nothing to say?' Harry thought.

Hadn't she wanted to ask him anything? Why wasn't she questioning him about the blackeye? Hadn't she noticed he wasn't the only one with one? Harry didn't want to bring it up but he wished she did.

Harry sat his drink down, he had felt bad about how that all went down, but at least neither one had they're wands

Pansy saw the desperation in his eyes to talk.

"I guess you and Draco got into a fight," she said starting the conversation.

Harry nodded.

"What was it all about?"

"We were talking about stuff...and well, he didn't like what I had to say and a..."

Pansy looked down, "I can't believe him..." she shook her head and sighed.

"It was my fault for thinking that he would respond well to what I had to say." Harry explained.

"Still..."

"Yeah, well," Harry said looking around to see if anyone was still in the room. It was empty.

Now thinking on the subject Harry really didn't want to talk about this anymore. He had to think of something to do other then stay with her. She was grabbing in her bag for some make-up or rather something of the sort. Harry thought it'd be the best time to say anything and take off.

"I think that I am going to see if I can talk to Hermione, I need to talk to her about last nights homework." Harry spoke lightly. "So, I'll see you later, okay?" Harry said standing to his feet.

"Okay see you!" she said shouting out after him. She wondered why he left so quickly like that. Was he mad?

When Harry was out of sight Pansy went back over to the Slytherin table. 'Just in case' she thought. She opened up her drawing pad and began to skectch. She had the habit of drawing the same girl over and over again just in different outfits and backgrounds. Cartooning was something she was looking into. But she told no one.

Draco came in from the outside with red cheeks and red ears from the cold. Wanting to warm up quickly he headed to the Great Hall to find something hot to drink.

"So this is where you have been hiding," he said as he sat beside her.

She closed her book and smiled. "Yeah, I was getting cold out there with the guys so I came in."

"You want to feel something cold?" he put his right hand on hers, with his left he pored some hot water in a cup and began to make some cocoa. She pulled her hand off and under his quickly.

"Truly cold," she said rolling her eyes. She meant it by him doing that not the fact that his hands were cold.

"My hands were freezing so I came in looking for someone to warm up to."

"You came to mind," he said sweetly.

"I'm glad I did." She smiled happily.

"You know I only care for you," Draco said, then looking more serious he asked, "Am I the only one you think of?"

"Oh come on, you know you are,"

"I used to think that, but now with Potty acting all weird and everything and then that fight..." he murmured more but the words weren't loud enough to hear.

"I don't know if I believe you when you say you only think of me." His eyes read slightly what one might consider fear.

"You know I don't think of Harry the way I think of you and I never will,"

"You're sure?" he said with pleading eyes.

"Yes...Draco I've never been more sure of anything in my life." She grabbed his hands and put them to her warm face.

"Good to know," Draco smiled.

"One question though," he said changing the subject.

"What?" Pansy replied.

"What's with you calling Potter by his first name?"

"Harry and I have become friends," Pansy said but seeing the look on Draco's face she added, "kinda."

"Oh no!" Draco said with a face, "the weirdness is spreading!"

"Shut up," Pansy said with a giggle.

"He's makes the others around him do things they normally wouldn't do in there life!"

"Okay, you've had your fun, now cut it out." She smiled.

"Alright." He said throwing his hands up in the air to surrender.

"Well, I'm going back out with the guys, you coming?" Draco said finishing off his cocoa.

"I dunno....I think I'll just head up to the common room and get some work done."

"Okay then," Draco said and before he left he lean in and kissed her.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Harry walked with Amy as she had offered to be with him at Hogsmaede because Hermione and Ron had made a date out of it like most people had.

"Not everyone's going as I couple," Amy was saying trying to make Harry feel better.

"You know, some people are staying behind because they claim it's too cold." Harry said hoping she'd get his hint.

"We're not losers or anything," Amy said with a laugh, which made Harry think that he almost was, just by her saying that.

Draco and Pansy hand and hand were a few of people ahead of them in line. Harry did know what he'd do if she turned around and spotted him. Harry didn't know what to do if she even said hi to him. 'Would he dart at Malfoy? Or would he simply ignore her.' He hoped it wouldn't come to that. He hoped they wouldn't bump into each other today, that would just break his heart more.

Draco smiled as he and Pansy got checked off and walked to the carriages.

"So what shop do you want to stop at first?" Draco asked.

"Doesn't matter...whatever you think," she said hoping to get over this small talk phrase.

"The joke shop is usually where I go first, so we could go there." He said unsure if he had said the right thing.

"Sure....just don't get anything that you'll pull on me" she said jokingly.

"Ha ha," he said looking almost innocent.


End file.
